


Gift for Vesper

by shsltsundere



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Good Friend, M/M, Not a self insert, Soft Akabane Karma, akabane karma plays with knives, but a friend insert??, how is that not a tag yet, idk I wrote this as a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsltsundere/pseuds/shsltsundere
Summary: A friend insert drabble I wrote as a gift for my friend Vesper
Relationships: Akabane Karma/my friend vesper
Kudos: 1





	Gift for Vesper

Karma Akabane was playing with a knife.

This wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for the smug redhead by any means. In fact, if you were to spend any amount of time with him, there would be about a 80% chance of a knife appearing in his hand at some point or another. Was it a nervous tic? Habit enforced by the deadly career path he’d chosen? A way of showing off? All of the above? It doesn’t really matter. The point is: he was playing with a knife. 

But this time, the knife wasn’t his own. Nor was the creaky metal bunk bed he was perched atop. Both of these things belonged to his friend Vesper. 

“You keep these pretty sharp, huh?” Karma grinned, lightly pressing the pad of his finger against the blade to gauge its effectiveness as a fatal weapon. If he pushed any harder, he’d probably bleed. But he wasn’t an idiot. He knew his own limits, even if he could be a cocky son of a bitch.  
“Never know when I’m gonna need to hatecrime someone.” Vesper replied to the comment in a tone that sounded like it might’ve been a joke, but his expression was dead serious. “I have, like, five other knives in here. Wanna see?”  
Karma could hear the lilt of excitement in his voice, and he smiled to himself before cleanly dropping down from the bunk bed to stand with Vesper rather than above him. “Sure, let’s see what you’ve got.”

Less than a minute later, the pair were sitting across from each other on the bottom bunk with a clean lineup of knives laying on the mattress in between them. It was a nice selection. Karma was clearly impressed. He delicately picked up one of the knives and flicked his thumb against the sharp edge, his eyes shining almost as brightly as the blade itself. “This one’s beautiful. You could do some serious damage with it, huh?” He hummed as he spun the knife around in his fingers, inspecting it like it was a precious gem. He was right. The serrated blade would likely catch onto any skin it came into contact with, ripping the victim’s flesh open so quickly that they wouldn’t even know it was happening until they were already bleeding profusely.  
“It’d be a mess to clean up, though.” The redhead continued, setting down the knife and picking up one that looked more like a medieval dagger. “You know, if you’ve got anyone in mind, we could always test one of these out.” He looked concerningly excited about the prospect of hurting someone of his friend’s choosing. He twirled the dagger in his hand once and smiled, his innocent expression in perfect opposition to the threatening gleam in his eyes. “Could be fun.”

Unfortunately, that was when Karma’s phone buzzed, signaling that it was time for him to go. He pouted playfully before setting down the knife and pushing himself off of Vesper’s bed to head towards the door. “Maybe next time?” He suggested with his usual arrogant smile and a small tilt of his head that made it seem like he was considering something.  
There was a beat of silence, then he walked right back to the bed and leaned down smugly. “Looking forward to it.” With those words, he pressed his lips to Vesper’s cheek for just long enough to make him blush and try to swat the redhead away. His reactions always gave Karma a good laugh. So it was on a good note that he waved goodbye and left the room, closing the door behind him.


End file.
